


Being parental

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A quiet morning... at least until Kon arrives looking for Clark to be a shield
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Being parental

There was something about taking a necessary break. For Clark he had a day off not just as Clark Kent but he had a day off as Superman as well. Not that Superman really got days off but what counted was that he didn’t have to show his face at the Justice League. That was what really mattered here. He wasn’t avoiding them and he was still on call.

He was still keeping an eye out of danger and wrong doing but the bigger point here was that Clark had a slow morning that he didn’t have to balance at least ten different things for two of his lives. He could take his time, breathe a little and enjoy his apartment that was quiet in the morning because Lois didn’t have the day off so she had left already.

He could take things slow. That was what he needed because of late, the whole world had been full of chaos. The world had almost split. The entire timeline had almost gotten erased. There was the thing with the continuity that Clark had arrived late to. Bruce had promised to explain but he still hadn’t. Clark had arrived late to see four different versions of him and a hole the size of a football field leading down into the earth’s crust.

It was nice that things were taking things far easier than that for once. He hoped he wasn’t jinxing them all because what he honestly needed was a break. Clark hummed to himself as he pulled the bread from the oven. When did he have time to do things like this? He needed to arrange to nip down to Smallville and just spend some time with his mother. She wasn’t getting any younger and she knew how to keep Clark focused in the here and now.

“Yo! Clark?” The knock to the window would have startled him if he hadn’t sensed Kon buzzing around in Metropolis earlier. He just hadn’t expected his son to come and see him. When Kon came from the tower he usually went to see Lex. Clark didn’t have any hard feeling about that. Anymore. He understood that the two of them were more alike than people wanted to admit. It had certainly taken him a while to get that. Besides, when Clark had taken a while to consider Kon a son, Lex had jumped in with both feet. “You home?”

“I’m here.” Clark watched Kon let himself in and close the window behind him. “One these days the neighbours are going to talk.” He greeted Kon as he waved a hand around the bread. “Your shift over? I thought you would have gone to Lex.” He would have sworn that usually. Kon was quick to nip over and cut the bread in two. “Use a plate.” Clark warned his son as Kon sat down by the counter. “Lex have a meeting?” Or on a date? He wanted to ask but poking fun at Kon wasn’t nice.

Even though Clark felt that every thing that Kon did to Lex was Karma. He hadn’t expected someone else to feel as strongly about Lex’s dating life as him but now there was Kon. Kon hated everyone that Lex wanted to ‘date’ and he was wonderfully vocal about it too. it was beautiful. It was Karma because to please Kon… Lex bent over backwards and sideways when it came to his opinions and wants. And Kon milked the hell out of it with limits.

“Yeah about that.” Kon studied him before he raised the bread to his mouth. Three bites and it was gone. Even as a kid Clark didn’t think that he was that bad. At least he hoped he hadn’t been that bad. He snuck a long look at Kon and shook his head. He doubted he had been that bad. “I want you to come with me when I see Lex.”

“I’m not getting in between whatever killer fiancé he found himself.” Clark waved his bread at Kon. “Lex has a sick sense of humour. You know this, I know this. Mercy knows this. Once Mercy doesn’t have the sub machine visible then it’s perfectly fine.” He knew three people Lex dated that made Mercy walk around with a show of willing visible force. “Lex’s a grown man you can’t force him to date who you want.” He sighed. “Although you can suggest healthier options.”

“Uh.” Kon laughed. “I wish it was about Dad’s sleeping habits but he’s been pretty neat for now. I haven’t seen Lana sniffing around. Not just that.” He sighed. “No Amanda, no European assassins. No sexy villains looking for a come up-“

“Wait I didn’t know about the last two.” Clark interrupted. “When did this happen?” Kon gave him a look. “We both know Lex rolls through partners like a harvester in a cornfield-“ He ignored Kon’s groan. “But when did these happen?”

“Just before the madness started.” Kon sighed. “And speaking of the madness.” He gave Clark a wide smile that raised his alarm. “That’s what I need your help talking to Lex about? If I go alone… Lex… won’t take it very well but if you break the news-“

“Wait wait wait.” Clark frowned. “This is too much right now. What I need to know is… are you asking me to protect you from Lex’s outburst?” Kon’s smile made him pause. “Assuming I can do that. Assuming I’m willing.” He stressed. “To risk that. Kon-El.” He continued. “What. Did. You. Do.” Kon winced and Clark sighed. “Your father has a temper. At least estimate the property damage and how much he might want to kill us both.”

“So uh.” Kon swallowed. “You turned up late so you wouldn’t have seen everything.” He winced. “And uh. So there were the other versions of us right? Yeah? So there was a female Tim and uh.” Clark felt his mouth slide open. “Yeah. We slept together and I didn’t? Use a condom so I want to get checked over and out? But if I tell Lex I didn’t use a condom? Clark. He’ll kill me.” Kon winced.

“I want to kill you.” Clark groaned. “Why did you come to me- why did you. She’s from a different universe think of how the two of you could have.” Clark placed his head on the counter top. “I should let him kill you.” He mumbled.

“You’re the hero.” Kon laughed. “Come on Clark. I really want Lex to look me over and everything. I was going to let things go but you know… she’s Tim. I’m worried.” Clark sighed heavily before he got up and took his plate and Kon’s. He dropped them in the sink and Kon cheered. “Thanks Clark!” So much for a quiet morning.


End file.
